nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Navy of Sikandara
The Imperial Navy of Sikandara is the naval branch of the Military of Sikandara. Vessels The vessels of the Imperial Navy are constructed in Sikandara, in shipyards designed by Franconian companies and operated by Sikandari firms. The Imperial Navy, whenever the need arises, instructs engineers and shipbuilders to present designs for new ships or submarines after which the best design is chosen. But despite the focus on the Sikandari shipbuilding industry, many foreign firms have also provided the Imperial Navy with ships and submarines over the past few decades. Franken and the Mezhist Union remain the primary foreign suppliers of naval equipment. The Imperial Navy has been, since 1945, been undergoing seen a series of upgrades and expansion projects as the regional situation has deteriorated steadily. Presently, the navy has begun a long-term procurement drive to enhance the capabilities of the service in the immediate vicinity of the Empire and to allow greater control over the vital shipping lanes within the Sikandari sphere of influence. The Imperial Navy, at this time, has no plans for the procurement of aircraft carriers. Inner Seas Fleet The Inner Seas Fleet (commonly called the Sapphire Fleet) is one of three naval fleets within the Imperial Navy Its headquarters are in Burjzam but a secondary port of call is located in Azirpur. The Inner Seas Fleet is the smallest of the three main fleets of the navy. The fleet is organised to counter threats which emerge from Miroslavl, which remains a threat to the inner Sikandari coastline and the Straits of Sikandara, both of which are vital thoroughfares for Sikandari shipping, especially oil tankers. Strategically, the primary task of the Inner Seas Fleet is to control the Straits of Sikandara, which is the only point of entry into the Long Sea from the Inner Sea, and cease the shipping operations of hostile nations within its area of operations. Following 1945, steady improvements, upgrades, and procurement drives have strengthened the capabilities of the fleet, without causing undue financial stress on the Government. The Fleet, currently, is composed of 41 surface ships, 55 submarines, 43 auxiliary ships, and 225 aircraft. In 1952, Vice Admiral Kemal Fasrieh was appointed as the commander of the fleet. Plans RQ23 – OPERATION: Tooth :: The plan calls for the immediate commencement of mining operations in the Inner Sea to stop naval aggression from the north, while gradually blocking all maritime traffic from entering or leaving the Straits of Sikandara, depending on how the situation develops. RQ37 – OPERATION: Velvet :: The preparation plan for a naval engagement in the north, following the successful application of RQ23, where the entire fleet is to confront the naval aggressor, while remaining within the operational range of ground-based aircraft of the Sikandari airforce which would be tasked to harass and attack enemy vessels from the air, supporting naval operations. RQ15 – OPERATION: Manatee :: The operational directive to offensively engage enemy vessels in the Inner Sea. Bases * Fleet HQ – Burjzam * Naval Base 202 – Azirpur * Naval Base 112 – Miranzam * Naval Base 281 – Azaneh Fleet Aircraft Strength Eastern Fleet Southern Fleet Category: Sikandara